A Full Time Mama
by minnie minmin
Summary: "Kenapa bibi Seoyoon tidak pernah lembul seperti mama? bibi juga di lumah telus jagain Joonie. Kenapa mama gak di lumah jagain Minnnie?". Ini yang ku takutkan selama ini. Putraku mulai menanyakan keeksisanku di rumah untuk menjaganya. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejjong untuk buah hatinya? YUNJAEMIN FAMILY: Yunho, Jaejoong, lil Changmin
Hari ini aku kembali pulang sore, pukul 16. Tidak terlalu sore sebenarnya, tapi itu dulu. Bagiku sekarang, pukul 16 sudah terlalu sore. Sekarang aku tak single lagi. Aku sudah bersuami dan memiliki seorang putra. Aku Jaejoong, bersuami Yunho. Yunnieku seorang pimpinan di perusahaan yang ia bangun bersama dua temannya di bidang software developer. Buah hati kami, Changmin namanya, saat ini sudah berumur 4 tahun 1 bulan. Changmin anak yang kritis, menurutku. Dan biasanya, ayahnya lah yang menjadi korban kekritisannya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini akulah yang selalu diprotesnya.

"Mamaa.. Kok pulang telat lagi?", Changmin membukan pintu untukku kemudian bergelanyut di kakiku.

"Ayo, lepaskan dulu kaki mama, sayang. Tadi mama ada lembur di kantor. Mama cepetin kerjanya biar bisa ketemu anak mama yang ganteng ini", kataku sambil menggendong dan mencubit pipi tembamnya yang tak setembam dulu. Sepertinya Changmin kurusan.

"Mama, lembul itu apa? Apa mama tidul di kantor?", tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak sayang. Mama mengerjakan pekerjaan mama yang buanyaaak dan menyelesaikannya hari ini. Makanya mama telat pulang", sambil menggerakkan tanganku membentuk lingkaran besar untuk menunjukkan pada Changmin bahwa pekerjaanku banyak, sebesar lingkaran yang ku buat.

"Kenapa bibi Seoyoon tidak pernah lembul seperti mama? bibi juga di lumah telus jagain Joonie. Kenapa mama gak di lumah jagain Minnnie?". Ini yang ku takutkan selama ini. Putraku mulai menanyakan keeksisanku di rumah untuk menjaganya.

Selama ini, Yunnie lah yang menjaganya di rumah selama aku bekerja. Kalau Yunnieku sedang ada pertemuan dengan kliennya di dalam ataupun luar kota, maka ibu kami lah yang akan bergiliran mengasuh Changmin.

"Mmm.. Begini sayang. Mama bekerja untuk mencari uang yang banyak. Untuk Minnnie makan, minum, membeli baju, boneka, mainan. Kalau mama tidak bekerja, mainan Minnnie tak akan sebanyak sekarang. Apa Minnnie mengerti omongan mama?" Aku harap kau mengerti, nak. Atau mama yang seharusnya mengerti kamu?

"Ne, mama. Minnnie sayang mama". Cup. Satu kecupan mendarat di dahiku. Like father like son. Ia meniru kebiasaan ayahnya padaku.

"Sayang, kamu masak apa sekarang? harum sekali". Ini dia Yunnieku. Pria gagah yang dengan nekadnya mendatangi ayahku dan melamarku saat itu juga. Padahal kami baru beberapa kali saja bertemu.

"Aku membuat sup ayam dan wortel, sayang. Aku rasa Changmin membutuhkan asupan makanan bergizi lebih banyak saat ini. Dia seperti, kurusan. Menurutku".

"Ah, kau juga menyadarinya? Beratnya turun satu kilo dari minggu kemarin".

"Benarkah? Kau detail sekali, sayang. Kau bahkan melakukan hal sepele seperti menimbang berat setiap seminggu sekali. Aku jadi iri padamu. Changmin lebih dekat denganmu dari pada aku"

"Sudah jangan sedih. Nanti rasa supnya jadi aneh. Changmin ada dimana?"

"Di ruang tivi, nonton kartun"

"Apa sudah matang? Kalau sudah, aku panggil Changmin dulu"

"Ini sudah hampir matang. Panggil saja"

"Mama, supnya enak sekali. Kalau papa yang buat, banyak ailnya. Ayamnya gak kotak kayak punya mama. Woltelnya juga besal-besal. Kayak tangan papa". Hahaha, kasihan anakku. Jarang sekali aku membuatkan makanan untuknya kecuali saat sarapan. Itupun makanan sederhana seperti sandwich, sereal, ataupun omelet.

"Sayang, Go Tech dapat proyek baru. Tergolong proyek besar, sih. Sukur masih ada yang mempercayakan proyeknya pakai jasaku dan teman-teman". Yunnieku memang terbuka masalah pekerjaannya. Begitupun aku. Kami memang sering membicarakan segala sesuatunya, agar tak ada salah paham di antara kami.

"Proyek apa?"

"Pembuatan sistem data masyarakat pakai android. Proyek dari pemerintah Gwangju"

"Besar karna dari pemerintah atau gimana?"

"Proyeknya memang besar. Diminta buat program untuk pendataan masyarakatnya, pendapatan per kapita, usaha-usaha mereka, pemasaran produk, mapping usaha, dan lainnya menyusul"

"Wow, itu luar biasa, sayang. Kau ini hebat sekali. Aku bangga padamu".

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku begini untukmu, Changmin dan adik-adiknya"

"Hahaha". Yunnieku begitu, ia ingin sekali punya anak banyak, tapi sampai saat ini kami hanya memiliki Changmin seorang.

"Sayang, tiga hari lagi aku harus ke Gwangju. Mungkin di sana sekitar dua atau tiga hari. Apakah kau keberatan?" Yunnieku ini. Aku bersyukur sekali mendapatkannya. Ia yang sangat perhatian. Sekalipun hal yang akan dikerjakannya adalah kewajiban, jika aku mengatakan 'aku tak pasrah', rugi pun akan ia tanggung. Untuk kali ini aku memasrahkannya. Aku tau ini cita-citanya bersama rekannya.

Perusahaannya akan lebih dikenal oleh masyarakat luas, sehingga semakin banyak orang yang akan menggunakan jasanya.

"Ne, aku mengijinkanmu, Yunnie sayang", kecupan kuterima lagi di dahiku. Yunnieku tergolong pria yang tak terlalu romantis. Ia hanya akan melakukan apapun untukku dan Changmin. Karena ia mencintaiku, begitpun aku mencintainya.

"Yunnie, sayang", aku menggoyangkan lengannya ketika ku lihat ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm"

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu", aku ingin menumpahkan segala kecemasanku padanya. Agar kami bisa memikirkan jalan keluarnya bersama-sama.

"Belum. Hanya mencoba untuk tidur saja. Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Apakah ini mengenai Changmin? Atau adik-adiknya?", ucapnya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan menyingkirkan helaian rambutku yang jatuh di depan wajah. Tak lupa pula kerlingan nakalnya yang bermaksud menggodaku. Tak ayal satu pukulanku mendarat di lengan atasnya.

"Kau ini, aku kan malu"

"Untuk apa malu? Kita sudah bersama lebih dari lima tahun, joongie. Lagi pula, sudah ada Changmin di antara kita. Apa yang membuatmu malu, hm?". Aish, dia ini suka sekali menggodaku.

"Ini tentang Changmin, Yunnie. Apakah, haruskah aku berhenti bekerja?", ku lihat kerutan di wajahnya yang perlahan menghilang. Ia sudah mulai paham arah pembicaraanku.

"Sayang, joongie, kau ini ibu Changmin. Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anak kita. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena kau bekerja, tidak juga memintamu untuk berhenti. Toh, aku bisa menggantikanmu menjaga Changmin ketika kau bekerja. Sejujurnya, aku ingin kau di rumah. Melayaniku, terlebih Changmin. Aku ingin aku saja yang bekerja. Aku yakin aku bisa membiayai kebutuhanmu, Changmin, dan adik-adiknya nanti. Lagi pula, aku ingin cepat-cepat menggendong adik-adik Changmin, sayang", kecupan panjang mendarat di dahiku, kemudian dilanjut lumatan lembut di bibirku. Tak terasa air mata menetes dari mataku. Selama ini, aku mengira Yunnieku ikhlas saja aku bekerja. Tapi nyatanya selama ini ia menginginkanku di rumah. Mengasuh dirinya dan anak-anaknya. Aku merasa egois. Selama ini Yunnieku tak pernah melarangku, ia selalu ada di belakangku memberikan support dan doanya.

"Hiks, hiks.. Yunnie, hiks. Aku minta maaf. Selama ini aku egois. Hiks. Aku pikir, dengan bekerja aku bisa membantumu. Justru, hiks, aku menambah bebanmu dengan mengasuh Changmin selama aku bekerja. Hiks. Aku pikir kita sudah cukup terbuka tentang hal ini. Dan kau fine-fine saja aku bekerja. Nyatanya kau memendam pendapatmu sendiri".

"Aku minta maaf sayang. Aku melamarmu ketika kau sudah bekerja. Jabatanmu juga sudah mapan waktu itu. Sedangkan aku baru saja merintis usahaku bersama teman-teman. Aku takut menyuruhmu berhenti bekerja. Aku takut aku tak dapat memenuhi kebutuhanmu sementara aku melarangmu bekerja. Aku takut kau akan kecewa dan meminta cerai dariku"

"Hiks, mana mungkin aku meminta cerai darimu sementara aku sudah memilihmu diantara orang-orang yang mendekatiku. Aku bahkan sudah memilihmu jauh sebelum kau melamar"

"Hahahaa, iya aku tahu joongie sayang. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan pekerjaanmu?"

"Apakah kau ijinkan aku bekerja?"

"Kalau sudah begini, sebaiknya sih berhenti saja. Setelahnya langsung saja program adik Changmin", katanya sambil mengerlingkan mata. Aish, benar-benar Yunnieku ini.

"Hahaha, aku rasa kita tak perlu program segala. Kau inikan mesum sekali. Aku akan mendiskusikannya dulu dengan atasanku. Sepertinya pimpinan perusahaan tak akan dengan mudah mengijinkanku keluar".

"Yaa, kau ini kan sangat kompeten. Pasti dipertahankan perusahaan. Tapi tenang saja sayang, aku akan selalu dibelakangmu. Biar aku yang menemui pimpinanmu kalau kau dipersulit untuk berhenti"

"Terima kasih, sayang"

"By the way, apa yang membuatmu ingin berhenti. Selama ini kita tidak pernah menyinggung masalah pekerjaan kan?"

"Ini karena Changmin yang selalu protes akhir-akhir ini. Ia juga membandingkanku dengan Seoyoon. Aku jadi kasihan pada Changmin. Dulu ibu mengasuhku seratus persen tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Sekarang aku justru melimpahkan tugasku kepadamu. Aku tidak melaksanakan tugasku seperti yang ibu lakukan. Aku merasa malu. Malu pada Changmin, malu pada ibu juga".

"Anak itu kritis sekali. Yaa, bersiap-siaplah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Changmin yang tak disangka-sangka. Sepertinya, kita harus banyak belajar lagi. Susah juga jawabnya kalau Changmin nanya hal-hal aneh".

"Gitu masih mau punya anak banyak? Satu aja sudah kelimpungan", kataku sambil menarik ujung hidung bangir Yunnieku.

"Kalau itu lain cerita. Kita harus punya anak sebanyak-banyaknya. Kasihan Changmin kalau cuma sendiri. Bandingkan saja dengan dirimu, sayang. Bagaimana rasanya punya banyak saudara? Ketika kau susah, saudara-saudaramu memberi bantuan kan? Kalau seandainya kau sendirian, siapa yang akan dengan suka rela membantumu ketika kesulitan?"

"Iya sayang. Aku paham. Kau harus paham juga, mengandung dan melahirkan tak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Sakit sekali rasanya"

"Yang penting enak bikinnya. Hahahaha". Ya Tuhaaann, mesum sekali Yunnieku ini.

"Mesummu ini kenapa semakin akut, hm?", ku jewer telinganya. Tak terlalu kuat, sih. Tapi tetap saja telinganya memerah.

"Hanya padamu, joongie sayang. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai program making Changmin's brother?"

"Kyaaaaaa"

"Permisi sajangnim", ucapku sembari aku membuka pintu ruangan manager keuangan di kantorku.

"Ne, silahkan masuk Jaejoong", aku dipersilahkannya masuk. Ku tutup kembali pintu dengan perlahan. Jantungku masih berdebar dengan kencang. Rasanya waktu ini ingin cepat berakhir saja. Inginnya ketika membuka mata, semuanya sudah selesai. Seperti lagu 'Wake Me Up' yang dicover oleh penyanyi asal Amerika, Sam Tsui.

"Ada apa Jaejoong? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", kata manager sambil menurunkan kacamata bacanya. Hal itu semakin membuatku gugup. Beliau penuh wibawa, sehingga membuatku selalu sungkan ketika berada didekat beliau.

"Sajangnim, ini". Ku sodorkan sebuah map coklat di hadapan beliau.

"Apa ini? Apakah ini surat pengunduran diri?" Aku tak tahu bagaimana beliau bisa menebaknya. Aku hanya diam menunggu reaksi beliau ketika membuka amplop tersebut dan membacanya.

"Ini benar-benar surat pengunduran diri, Jaejoong. Kau serius?" Suaranya mulai mengeras. Kepalaku semakin tertunduk saja. Aku merasa terintimidasi hanya dengan pernyataan dari beliau. Belum lagi aku memberikan pembelaan, aku sudah seciut ini. Bagaimana kalau beliau menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak?

"Ini memang surat pengunduran diri. Aku ingin mengetahui alasanmu sebelum menyerahkannya pada direktur. Bisa kau berikan satu saja alasannya, Jae?"

"Aku.. Ingin mengurus Yunnie dan anakku lebih baik lagi, sajangnim"

"Benarkah? Ku dengar kau sedang bermasalah dengan rekan setimmu. Apakah bukan karena hal itu?"

"Bukan, sajangnim. Aku tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan Ahra. Dia teman yang baik. Pengunduran diriku murni karena keinginanku menjadi ibu rumah tangga"

"Mengapa baru sekarang? Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi sepertinya harus aku sampaikan sekarang. Kami ingin menjadikanmu kandidat Manager Keuangan, karena setelah ini aku akan dipindah tugaskan ke kantor pusat. Apakah kau akan berubah pikiran?", suara beliau kembali melembut. Dari raut wajahnya jelas sekali beliau sedang memelas, memintaku untuk mengatakan jika aku hanya bercanda.

"Maafkan aku sajangnim", aku mendirikan tubuhku dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapannya. Aku tak bisa digoyahkan lagi. Keputusanku sekarang akan mempengaruhi masa depanku, Yunnieku, dan anak-anakku kelak.

"Baiklah, Jaejoong. Kau pegawai yang berkompeten, disiplin, penuh tanggung jawab, dan ramah. Semua senior disini membicarakan kebaikanmu. Aku hanya merasa kecewa kau memilih meninggalkan perusahaan yang sangat membutuhkan keberadaanmu"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, sajangnim. Yunnie dan putraku jauh membutuhkanku dibanding perusahaan ini. Masib banyak karyawan yang lebih baik dan kompeten jika dibandingkan dengan diriku"

"Aku akan menyampaikan surat pengunduran dirimu kepada direktur secepatnya. Kau kembalilah bekerja"

"Terima kasih, sajangnim. Permisi". Aku meninggalkan ruangan manager dengan perasaan yang tak tenang. Semoga masalah ini cepat terselesaikan.

Empat hari setelah aku menghadap manager keuangan, aku diminta untuk menemui direktur perusahaan.

"Permisi, sajangnim".

"Masuk, masuk. Silahkan duduk Jaejoong-sshi" Aku duduk tepat dihadapan direktur. hanya meja selebar satu setengah meter yang memisahkan kami. "Aku sudah membaca surat pengunduran dirimu. To the point saja, apa alasan sebenarnya yang membuatmu mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini?"

"Saya ingin mengabdi pada Yunnieku, sajangnim. Putraku juga semakin besar, semakin kritis pemikirannya. Mau tidak mau saya harus ada di sampingnya agar putraku tak salah didikan"

"Maaf sebelumnya, apakah kau tidak mempertimbangkannya kembali? Karirmu disini sudah cukup bagus. Manager keuangan juga menyampaikan padaku bahwa kau akan direkomendasikan sebagai penggantinya. Perusahaan sangat membutuhkanmu, Jaejoong-shi. Putramu semakin besar seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Itu artinya kebutuhannya akan semakin banyak. Dengan kau bekerja, kau dapat meringankan beban yang ditanggung Yunniemu. Kau juga bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu yang mungkin kau tidak enak memintanya dari Yunniemu. Atau, apakah kau merasa perusahaan ini kurang mensejahterahkanmu? Jika nantinya kau menjadi Manager Keuangan, secara otomatis gajimu akan meningkat, Jaejoong-shi", beliau mengungkapkan segala pendapatnya untuk menahanku. Aku tahu apa yang beliau katakan memang benar. Akan tetapi tekadku sudah bulat, aku yakin keputusanku benar adanya. Yunnieku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, ia akan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyenangkan aku dan anaknya.

"Maaf sajangnim, alasanku mengundurkan diri tidak ada kaitannya dengan gaji yang ku dapat. Saya sejahtera di sini, tentu saja. Gaji yang didapat di sini lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan perusahaan lainnya. Saya dan Yunnieku, kami sudah sepakat jika saya membesarkan putra kami, dan Yunnieku yang bertanggung jawab mencari nafkah". Aku sudah bertekad bulat, tak akan goyah sekalipun direktur menjanjikan posisi yang nyaman di perusahaan ini. Masa depan anakku jauh lebih penting dibandingkan segalanya. Daripada aku menyesal karena anakku salah langkah, lebih baik aku mulai membimbingnya saat ini. Sejatinya, ibu adalah pendidikan pertama seorang anak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkannya lagi. Dua hari lagi, kembali lah menghadapku".

"Ya, sajangnim"

"Sayang, kenapa kusut begitu? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah masalah kantor? Ohya, bagaimana kelanjutan pengunduran dirimu?"

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tersenyum saat bersama Yunnieku yang tampan ini. Bukannya berwajah masam begini"

"Aku mengerti sayang, kau pasti banyak pikiran"

"Direktur memintaku mempertimbangkan kembali keputusanku untuk mengundurkan diri. Padahal aku sudah mempersialkan segala sesuatunya untuk bersantai di rumah bersama Changmin"

"Apakah aku perlu menghadap direkturmu? Pasti direkturmu berat melepas karyawan cantiknya ini. Hahaha", ku cubit pinggangnya hingga ia menghentikan tawanya dan mengaduh. Biar dia tahu rasa.

"Mungkin sebaiknya memang seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tidak betah di kantor. Segalanya jadi membosankan dan menyebalkan. Aku ingin di rumah saja, menjaga Changmin dan adik-adiknya nanti", kataku sambil mengerlingkan mataku. FYI, aku memang berniat menggodanya kali ini. Hitung-hitung pahala untukku.

"Aish, kau ini memberikan sinyal di saat tugasku menumpuk sepulang dari Gwangju. Tapi ada rejeki, kenapa harus ditolak?". Dan ya, begitulah sepasang Yunnie istri seperti kami. Kalian jangan iri ya.

Dua hari rasanya bagai dua tahun. Sehari kemarin aku jadi sangat tidak betah dengan kantor. Ada saja yang membuatku kepikiran untuk segera pulang. Mengingat aku masilah berstatus karyawan di perusahaan ini, maka aku haruslah bersikap profesional. Hari ini, Yunnieku berencana untuk menemui direktur. Ia yang akan menjelaskan kepada direktur dan mewakilkanku untuk mengundurkan diri. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku gelisah. Aku ingin segera berhenti bekerja, tapi aku tak ingin memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan perusahaan ini. Aku yakin Yunnie dapat bersikap bijaksana menghadapi direktur.

"Joongie", panggilan itu membuyarkan pikiranku. Pikiranku semakin kacau tatkala melihat wajah Yunnie yang tak terbaca. Apakah aku tak diijinkan berhenti? Apakah aku dihukum untuk bekerja seumur hidup di perusahaan ini? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membesarkan Changmin? Rencana untuk memiliki beberapa adik Changmin pasti tak akan terlaksana.

"Sayang, jangan melamun", aku hanya menatap suami tampanku ini penuh putus asa dan rasa kecewa. Apakah selamanya aku di sini?

"Ayo cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Aku bantu", Yunnie dengan cekatan membereskan barang-barang pribadi milikku yang tertata rapi di meja kerja. Ia pun dengan cekatan meminta beberapa kerdus ke bagian office boy. Sementara aku hanya duduk memperhatikan. Hingga ku lihat suamiku mulai memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam kerdus.

"Sayang, maksudnya apa?" Aku mulai mengerti maksud suamiku. Tapi rasanya sulit bagiku untuk merangkai semuanya.

"Kau akan membesarkan Changmin dan adik-adiknya di rumah dengan tanganmu sendiri, sayang. Kau senang?"

"Benarkah? Kau serius? Aku masih tak percaya. Coba cubit aku". Cup. Rasanya ini benar-benar mimpi. Barusan saja ada beruang mesum yang mengecup bibirku. Astaga, ini masih di kantor. Dan teman-temanku melihatcapa yang diperbuat Yunnie padaku. Memalukan. Aku pun mengambil map yang cukup tebal dan memukulkannya pada lengan suami tercintaku. Tak ayal, teman-teman satu ruanganku pun tertawa.

Satu persatu mereka menemuiku, memelukku, memintaku untu sering-sering mengunjungi mereka di sini, bahkan beberapa dari mereka yang dekat denganku pun meneteskan air mata.

"Jaejoong-ah. Aku minta maaf kalau ada salah selama ini. Mungkin ada perkataanku yang sengaja atau pun tidak sengaja menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku tak berniat menyakitimu. Aku tau hal yang terjadi di antara kita sebelumnya bukanlah salahmu. Itu murni salahku. Kebetulah saja kau ada di sana sehingga aku merasa keberadaanmu menghimpitku", wanita ini adalah Go Ahra. Ia yang dikabarkan memiliki masalah denganku. Beberapa kali aku tersinggung karena perkataannya, sekalipun ia tak ad niat untuk menyakitiku. Bahkan berita permusuhan kami diketahui oleh Manager Keuangan.

"Tidak, Ahra-ya. Kau tidak salah. Kau tertekan, aku tahu. Sekarang kau harus semangat. Ini waktumu untuk membuktikan kepada yang lain bahwa kau berbakat di bidang keuangan. Kau harus berjanji padaku, kau harus berjuang segenap tenaga dan pikiran untuk kemajuan dan kesejahteraan perusahaan ini". Aku tau Ahra orang yang baik. Karena sebelum masalah itu muncul, kami adalah rekan kerja yang cukup dekat.

Setelah semuanya beres, aku didampingi suamiku menemui Manager Keuangan untuk pamit. Beliau sangat kecewa dengan pengunduran diriku. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Tak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan tekadku yang satu ini. Selanjutnya kami menemui direktur untuk berpamitan.

"Mamaa, Jun-chan menumpahkan susuku. Lakukan sesuatu, aku tak boleh memalahinya. Ayo maa". Teriakan Changmin di pagi hari dan kegaduhan-kegaduhan lainnya menjadi backsound kehidupanku saat ini. Tak ada lagi suara printer, ketikan keyboard, helaian kertas, ketokan stempel, dan lain sebagainya yang biasa terdengar di kantor. Sekarang aku sudah sepenuhnya berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

"Mama lagi numis sayuran, Minnnie sayang. Coba ambil lap, dan bersihkan tumpahan susunya", kataku dari dapur. Changmin tak pernah sekalipun memarahi adiknya. Ia hanya akan memanggilku dan meminta bantuanku jika ia merasa kesal pada adiknya dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maka di situlah peranku sebagai ibu. Membantu anak sulungku, sekaligus memberikan pengertian pada si bungsu.

"Apa sudah bersih? Mama buatkan susu lagi ya?"

"Tadi susunya sudah aku minum banyak. Yang numpah hanya sedikit", jawabnya dengan aksen imut.

"Ya sudah, sekarang panggilkan papa ya sayang. Bilang kalau sarapan sudah siap. Mama dan jun-chan menunggu papa di meja makan". Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang aktif. Wali kelasnya sering sekali menelponku sekedar menyampaikan betapa usilnya putraku itu. Tapi jika di rumah, ia akan menjadi kakak yang baik bagi adiknya, Jun-chan. Anak bungsuku dan Yunnie.

Proyek pembuatan adik Changmin sebelum pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ternyata sukses besar. Seminggu setelah aku berhenti bekerja, tamu bulananku tak datang. Aku dan Yunnie pun mengecek kebenarannya sendiri. Dan ternyata aku mendapatkan dua garis merah di tespek. Kata dokter usia kehamilanku sudah satu bulan terhitung dari terakhir aku menstruasi.

Saat ini usia Changmin sudah 6 tahun 7 bulan, sedangkan Jun-chan berusia 1 tahun 9 bulan. Mereka tumbuh menjadi anak yang menggemaskan. Dan sepertinya, kami akan segera mendapatkan kabar baik lagi.

"Sayang, kau ingat proyek ku dulu di Gwangju?", ku perhatikan Yunnie yang menuruni tangga sambil memasang jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tampan sekali suamiku, tanggung jawab pula.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Mereka kembali mengajukan penggunaan jasa perusahaan Go Tech untuk pembuatan aplikasi kesehatan masyarakatnya. Rencananya hari ini mereka mengirim perwakilannya untuk bernegosiasi dengan Go Tech"

"Selamat ya sayang. Kau dan teman-temanmu pantas mendapatkan ini semua. Pengorbanan kalian tidak sia-sia. Semoga Go Tech terus maju dan tetap berjaya. Amin"

"Amin". Kami pun mulai menikmati sarapan yang ku buat tadi.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu , Yunnie. Aku harap bahagiamu menjadi double setelah mendengarnya". Kuputuskan untuk memberitahunya sekarang. Semoga ini menjadi pelipat ganda kebahagiannya.

"Ada apa? apakah kau hamil lagi? Kekekeke"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Benarkah? Kau serius sayang?", tanyanya dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga. Kemana perginya suamiku yang berwibawa, ya Tuhan?

"Aku punya anak lagiii. ChangMinnnie, Jun-chan. Kalian akan punya adiiikk. Hahaha. Terima kasih sayang"

"Yeeee, Minnnie mau punya adik laki-laki saja bial bisa diajak belantem. Hehehehe". Tuhan semoga anak ketigaku ini perempuan saja. Aku tak ingin keributan di rumahkuuuuu.

~THE END~


End file.
